You Never Know
by BabyBlueStylesxoxo
Summary: You Never Know whats around the corner!
1. Moving

_Some say the world will end in Fire, Some say in Ice,_

_From what I've tasted from desire,_

_I go with those who favour fire,_

_But If I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate,_

_To say for destruction Ice, Is also great_

_And would suffice._

**-Fire and Ice, Robert Frost**

It was the first Glee Meeting since the students came back, but one Thing is different.

"Hi" Mr. Schuester said to New Directions "How was your summer?"

"Fine" Fine seemed to be the only word said.

"Umm...Where's Rachel?" Mr. Schue Asked. There was a moments silence, nobody knew where she was, she was barely ever late for Rehearsals, but she wasn't even at school today.

"Rachel's Dad got Transferred, Mr. Schue, they umm had to move" Finn said, he had gotten used to the news since Rachel told him in July.

"Where did he get transferred?" Mr. Schue asked. Everyone was shocked. Some of them had their mouths so far open they were touching the floor.

"L.A." Finn said.

"Well, that's us screwed, no way are we going to win Regional's now without Rachel" Puck exclaimed.

"No we are," Mr. Schue said "We just got to practice harder, now this weeks assignment is to find a song that employs a new start, okay" He then left the room.

"What are we meant to do now, Rachel's gone" Mercedes Said

"Yeah, she was our best singer, how are we going to win Regional's, or even Sectionals now without her" Artie said.

"Will you stop being so negative, we can do this, we just have to practice really hard, we can win this" Finn said, Rachel was the Captain of Glee, He was Co-Captain, so he kind of had to step up now and be the leader now Rachel's gone.

"Finns Right" Quinn said "If we can't win, we can at least try our best like we did last year".

They all nodded, and then they left to start working on their assignment for the week.

4 people had a song

Quinn sang 'Start All Over' by Miley Cyrus

Kurt Sang 'Feeling Stronger Everyday' From the Musical Chicago

Finn sang '(Just Like) Starting Over' by John Lennon

And Santana Sang 'Single' By Natasha Bedingfield.

Mr. Schue gave them a song they all could sing, 'The last song I'm wasting on you' by Evanescene.


	2. Return

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel,_

_This love is difficult, but it's real,_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess,_

_It's a love story, Baby just say yes_

**-'Love Story' Taylor Swift**

It's been 6 months since the first Glee Rehearsal. They got through Invitational's, Won Sectional's and Regional's and they were practicing for Nationals.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts,_

_I've broken my heart so many times_

_I've stopped keeping track._

_Talk myself in; I'll talk myself out,_

_I get all worked up, _

_Then I let myself down._

_I tried so very hard not to lose it,_

_I came up with a million excuses,_

_I thought I thought of every possibility,_

_And I know someday that it will all turn out,_

_And you'll make me work, so we can work _

_To work it out,_

_And I promise you kid, that I'll give so much more,_

_Than I'll get, mmm,_

_I just haven't met you yet._

"That's great; guy's take 5" Mr. Schue said to them. They left the stage and went to the dressing room. Finn walked in and his phone was ringing. He picked it up.

"Finn" Someone said on the other line

"Rachel?" Finn asked leaving the dressing room.

"Finn, I think you need to come get me, now" she said gasping.

"What wrong?" Finn asked, now outside of the school building.

"I'll explain when you get here, I'm at Shelby's" She said

"Where's that?" He asked.

"5730 Gray Street, Finn, Hurry, Please" She said Moaning at the end.

" Right, I'll be there soon" He said.

"And Finn, don't be angry when you come, I wanted to tell, so bad, but I was scared" She said.

"Tell me what?" He asked

"I'm Pregnant, and the baby, it's coming now!" She said, hanging up. Finn stood there shocked, still holding the phone to his ear even though the line was dead.


	3. Labour

_Racing down the road like that had been amazing,_

_The feel of the wind in my face,_

_The speed and the freedom...it reminds me of a past life,_

_Flying through the thick forest without a road,_

_Piggyback while he ran – I stopped thinking right there._

**-Bella Swan, New Moon**

Finn stood there shocked, still holding his phone to his ear, even though the line was dead. He put his phone in his pocket and searched for his car keys, and then he remembered that he got a lift to school with Kurt. His legs were like Jelly, he couldn't drive. He ran inside,

"Kurt, Can you drive me somewhere, now?" He asked.

"Why?" Kurt asked

"I need to get somewhere now, come on hurry" He said

"Alright, where do you _need _to go?" Kurt asked

"I'll explain when we get to the car" He said going out to the car lot. They got to the Car got in and drives out

"Where are you going" Kurt asked

"Umm, 5630 Gray Street, Thanks, anyway, I couldn't drive" He said

"Why not" Kurt asked

"I got a call from Rachel, and..." Finn said

"And..?" Kurt asked

"She's Pregnant, and she's in Labour," He said

"No way?" Kurt Asked

"Yeah" Said Finn, worried

"Do you think her dad's moved because..?" Kurt asked

"I don't know" Finn said "She didn't say all she said was she was in labour and that she is staying at Shelby's and that I shouldn't be angry, cause she wanted to tell me but she was scared".

"Where is she anyway" Kurt asked

"who?" He asked

"Shelby?" Kurt asked

"I don't know, maybe at work" He said. They got there soon enough and Finn rang the doorbell

"It's open!" She shouted. They went into the house Rachel was on the couch, in pain.

"I'm sorry" She said

"It's okay, here let's go to the Hospital" He said

"Wait" Kurt said grabbing a cushion of one of the seats "Don't want to destroy my seating in the car"

"Same old Kurt anyway" Rachel Laughed. Finn helped her out of the car, while Kurt locked the door.


	4. Surprise

We were driving to the Hospital.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Finn" Rachel said "Agggh"

"Why didn't you tell me" He asked

"I was just so scared, and I could tell you now we didn't leave because I was pregnant, I found out I was Pregnant after about 2 weeks after moving" She panted

"Then why didn't you tell me then," He asked

"I said I was scared, I just didn't know what to do-oh" She said

"We're almost there" Finn said "Ouuuch, Rachel, are you trying to break my hand."

We arrived at the hospital, Finn took her inside, I drove back to McKinely to Explain, when I got inside

"Kurt, where were you, you and Finn just disappeared" Mercedes said as soon as I got in the door,

"Finn, needed a ride to Rachel's mom's, you'll never guess what" I said

"What" Artie said, Him, Tina and Mercedes were staring

"Rachel's Pregnant" I said, their jaws dropped

"You're Kidding Right" Mercedes said

"No, way" I said

"And the Baby Daddy" Tina asked

"Finn," I said no way

"Well we gotta tell the rest of them" Artie said. We walked into the Auditorium.

"Hey, where's Finn?" Puck said "Who two just disappeared"

"He's at the Hospital" I said

"Why" Quinn said

"Rachel is ummm" I said

"She's having his baby" Mercedes said

"What" They all said that missed out on the conversation, Even Mr. Schue

"Well, We gotta go there" Puck said

Just then I got a message from Finn

" It's from Finn" I said Opening the text

_It's a Girl_

"It's a Girl" I said


	5. Lily

Finn and I stood there looking through the window at our daughter.

"You have a name picked out" He asked

"No, I planned on telling you earlier, do you have any names you like" I said

"I don't know" He said "What about.. Amy" He said

"What about Lily" I said

"Yeah, Lily" He said "Rachel..."

"Yeah," I said

"I love you" He said

"I love you too" I said, I went closer to him and our lips met. It was epic.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few moments" He said

"Thats some response" I said "You tell me you love me, I say it back, we kiss then you say you have to pee" I said laughing

"Sorry, Rach" He said kissing me before walking down the hall to the bathroom. I turned around at looked at my daughter again, Little Lily.

"Rachel" I heard coming from down the other end of the hall. It was Mercedes, Her, Kurt, Tina and Artie must have arrived first.

"Hey" I said

"Where is she?" Tina asked

"Lily is right there" I said pointing to her

"Ohh, she looks just like Finn, Sorry Rachel" Mercedes said

"Kurt explained to us, How you and Finn had the Convo in the Car" Artie said

"We understand" Tina said

"Yeah, anyway Mercedes your right he does look like Finn" I said

"Where is he anyway" kurt asked

"Bathroom" I said

Then The rest came, even Mr. Schue.

"So Berry, You kept this secret from us, what else you keeping" said Puck

"Shut up" I said

"Where is she?" Quinn asked

"Right there" I said

"Does she have a name" She asked

"Lily" I said

"She Beautiful" Mr. Schue said

"thanks" I said, Finn came back then. He rapped his arms around me

"So you two back together" Puck said

"Yes Noah" I said "I'm really tired, I'm away back to my room" I said kissing Finn.


	6. Hospital

CHAPTER FIVE

WHAT HAPPENS...?

I went back to my room and fell asleep. I woke still tired. Either, I only slept a little or I overslept, I'll go with the second one.

"Hi" Finn said sitting on the chair next to the bed

"Morning" I said "It is morning isn't it"

"Yeah" He laughed.

"I'm sorry" I said

"For what?" He asked

"For not telling you earlier, I was just so..." I said but was cut off.

"I know, you said that yesterday, its fine" He said, I beamed at him. "What are you going to do?" He asked

"I'm going to keep her, I can't give her up" I said. He smiled back. "Oh, My God" I said as my stomach rumbled really hard. "I haven't eaten in almost a day" I said getting up. "You coming" I asked holding out my hand

"Actually, I'll go get something, the cafeteria food is really bad here" He said "What would you like?" He asked

"Umm, big, greasy fries and a cola" I said sitting down.

"Okay" He said weirdly, I threw a pillow at him, but he got out the door before it hit him. I lay down and tried to get comfy with one pillow.

"Why is there a pillow in the middle of the floor" The doctor asked coming in and giving it to me after picking it up.

"No, Finn just annoyed me so I threw it at him" I said

"Okay" He said "Well everything seems fine" He said "You must be hungry, when I came to check up on you last night you were asleep and the boy here said you were asleep since 6" He laughed

"Yeah, he went to get me something" I said "But I don't think it's from the cafeteria here, he said the food was bad"

"Yeah, breakfast is not so nice here, but lunch and dinner is nice enough" He said "Okay, now, a nurse will bring the baby over whenever you want" He said

"Now" I said, he nodded his head and walked out the door. Around 5 minutes later a nurse came in with wheelie crib.

"Here's a bottle, she should have a feed in about an hour so" She said

"Wait how do I do that?" I asked

"You take this bit of the bottle and put the teed, this, on to" She said showing.

"Okay" I said nervous. I got up and pulled her over beside the bed. "Hi, baby, its mama" I said stroking her cheek. Then my stomach rumbled again "Where the...Where is Finn" I said. Then she started crying "Oh" I said "Don't cry" But she wouldn't stop, I went and did what the nurse said to do with the bottle and picked her up. I started feeding her the bottle and she stopped crying.

"You have to burp them to" He said coming in with a Mc Donald's bag and put it on the table thing.

"I know" I said "Oh, did you call my dad's" I asked

"On their way" He said

"Shelby?" I said

"Here last night" He said

"Who else?" I started thinking "Oh, your mom?" I asked

"I think Kurt told her last night" He laughed. I took the bottle out of her mouth and stroked her back. "Have you done this before?" He asked

"I had to baby sit, Beth a one night over the summer when Shelby went out, so she would have been around 2, 3 months" I said, then Lily threw up a little.

"Gross" He said

"I'll make sure next time she hit you" I said putting the half empty bottle back in her mouth.

"Ha, ha" He said. When she was done I burped her once more then put her back in her crib. I grabbed the bag and started eating. They were half cold but I was o hungry I ate them all. "You didn't leave me any" Finn said looking in the empty bag.

"They're mine" I said

"I bought them" He said

"I starving, and if you don't want something else thrown at you, harder than a pillow, you better stop arguing with me" I said

"So are you coming back here or are you going back to L.A" He asked

"I might stay here" I said "We still have the house, so" I said

"Cool, so you're coming back to school" He asked

"Yes" I said

"And Glee?" He said

"Yeah" I said

"Good, because we have national's coming up in a few weeks and we need you" He said

"National's" I said

"Yeah, at Regional's, we didn't even perform, someone from Aural Intensity, fell backstage when they were practicing and sprained their ankle so they forfeited they only had 11 members then" He said

"Luck" I said

"But, Vocal Adrenaline, they probably think they are going to win, because we didn't have you on the team at any of the competitions, so surprise, surprise" he said

"Yeah, we are going to take this thing" I said. We sat there for a few hours talking about what happened at school since I was gone. Then it was nearly lunch.

"I'm going to go get changed out of this and take a shower" He said "I'll see you later" He said kissing me

"Bye" I said. I sat there bored for about 10 minutes, when Tina, Mercedes, Quinn and Kurt came in.

"Hey" They said coming

"Hi" I said

"You're a lot more perky now, Ms. Berry" Kurt said I laughed

"We got baby Lily, some things" Mercedes said

"You didn't have to do that" I said

"Yes, we do" Quinn said setting down a bag

"We all have bet's on who you two will pick for god Parents" Mercedes said

"Who"? I asked

"Finn, will probably pick Puck" Quinn said

"And God mother?" I asked

"Kurt" Tina said. He smiled.

"Okay then" I said

"Speaking of Finn, where is he" Tina asked

"He went home to get changed" I said

"Was he chewing down on some take out as well last night" Kurt asked picking up the empty Mc Donald's bag.

"That was me this morning, I hadn't eaten in like a day and I was starving" I said

"So when are you going home?" Quinn asked

"I don't know the doctor didn't say yet" I said "He should be around in an hour or whatever, and so should the nurse with some bottles"

"Okay, I think we are all coming after school" Mercedes said

"Aren't you going to see what cute outfit's we bought Lily, she is going to be high fashion all her life with me as her Godmother" Kurt said

"Okay" I said opening one bag

"That's my one" Quinn said. I held up a little pink dress with a white cardigan and some white socks with pick stitching around the top.

"That's beautiful, thank you" I said. I went through the other 3 bags. Tina got her a little Yellow T-shirt and jeans with a bright coloured jacket to go with it. Mercedes got her a little pink tracksuit with some white baby trainers. Then finally Kurt got her a little pink leather jacket and a white shirt and some jeans and some black booties.

"Thank you so much, this is all so nice" I said

"Hi, I've got some more bottles for you and the doctor should be around in about 10 minutes" She said walking out

"Alright we gotta go" Mercedes said

"Bye, baby" They said before walking out. The doctor came a little early.

"So, Ms. Berry, how are you feeling" He asked

"A little hungry" I said

"Then why don't you go get some food" He said checking the chart

"I have to wait until Finn get's back, so he can watch Lily for a while" I said

"Did you have some visitors" He asked pointing at the bags and the balloon that said 'baby girl'.

"Yeah, some friends from school came around, with some gifts" I said

"Well, everything seems fine, you could go home this afternoon or this evening, after baby Lily get's her last check up and that should be around 3" He said

"Okay" I said as he left. Then a few minutes later Finn came back.

"Hey, what happened here" He asked noticing the balloon and the bags.

"We had visitors" I said

"I can see that" He said "Who?" He asked hitting the balloon.

"Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt" I said "You have to see what they got, the bags are labelled and Lily needs a feed sometime, just peel of the bit on top and put the teed on" I said going to walk out

"Where are you going?" He asked confused

"To get something to eat" I said.

3:30pm

"Alright, Can I have your cell" I said

"Okay" He said handing it to me

"Hello?" Shelby said over the phone

"Hi, It's Rachel" I said

"Oh, hi, I and Beth were going to visit you in a little while" She said

"Will you bring some of my clothes with you please, the doctor said I can go home this evening" I said

"Okay, Bye" She said

"Bye" I said hanging up and handing Him back his cell.

"Now what you need to do, is go to my house and in the garage there is a car seat, wash the cover first, it's old and dirty, then in the garage as well there is a crib" I said

"Okay, do you have a key" he asked. I handed him a key, to the house and he left. Then Quinn, Mercedes, Artie and Tina came in.

"Hi" I said

"Hey" They said

"Where is everyone?" I asked "I thought you said that all of you were coming"

"I think they went to the mall to get something, I think Kurt went with them, if he didn't the boys would buy her boy's clothes or something" Mercedes said

"The doctor said I could go home this evening, so Finn's away to my house" I said

"That's good" Tina said.

"Are you going back to L.A after this" Artie asked

"No, I'm coming back, My dad's are going backpacking in Europe and Asia next week so they were planning on moving back when they got back" I said

"Cool, And Glee?" Quinn asked

"Yeah" I said

"We were actually starting to miss your Diva Attitude" Mercedes said

"Thank You" I said. We sat talking for a while until the rest came in.

"Hi" I said

"Where's Finn" Puck asked

"Doing manual labour at Rachel's house" Mercedes said

"What?" He said

"He's putting up a crib" I laughed

"Hey guess what?" Artie said

"Rachel's coming back" Quinn said

"Really?" Someone of the asked. I nodded.


	7. New Routine

Finn carried Lily inside in her car seat as I walked behind carrying some bags. When we got everything in, I sat down on the couch and Finn sat down beside me.

"We better go through all them" I said as he wrapped his arms around me

"Do it tomorrow" He said putting his forehead up against mine. Just then Lily started crying.

"Go make up a bottle, they're in the kitchen" I said hitting his chest.

"You're just looking for an excuse to see what they bought" he said. I smiled. As he went into the kitchen I picked up the few bags from Mercedes, Quinn, Kurt and Tina. I folded up the clothes and put them on the edge of couch. He walked in with a small bottle and picked up Lily. Then I got a bag and opened it up.

"Oh My God, who got this" I said holding up a small red football jersey with 'Baby Hudson' and 1 printed on the back. We started laughing.

"Who ever bought it, got it past Kurt" Finn said still laughing.

"I know wait there's a to and from card" I said looking at it "To Baby Hudson, from the football players, I should have known" I laughed.

I folded it up and put it next to the other clothes. I went through the other clothes and put them away upstairs. When I put Lily upstairs to sleep until her next feed I sat downstairs with Finn.

"It's getting late, I better go home, and I'll see you after school tomorrow" He said getting up. I walked him over to the door "I'm really glad your back Rach" He said kissing me

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said closing the door behind me. I went upstairs and lay on in bed and fell asleep. Lily woke up around 3 am so I made up a bottle for her and my dad texted me.

_Hey, baby, we can't make it to Lima, we can't get the next week off work at such short notice so we'll see you when we get back from our Vacation_

I texted him back while feeding Lily

_That okay, have a good time_

When Lily was done I put her back in her crib and went back to sleep. She woke up again at 6. After she was finished I went downstairs and started cleaning the house was very dusty after 7 months of no one living here, all the furniture was here just all the pictures, books and all that was gone. I was thinking after Lily waked up again I'll go down to the shop and get some groceries. By the time I was finished cleaning it was 8 am, it would be around another hour before Lily needed another feed. I went for a shower and when I got out I dried my hair and put it up in a messy ponytail. I picked up Lily and put her in a bouncer downstairs. Then around 9:15 Lily wanted another feed. When she was done I dressed her in the outfit Kurt bought and I put her in the car seat, I attached it to the pram and went outside. There was a small mall a few streets away. I went there and went into a small grocery store.

"Rachel Berry, I that you?" Asked the shop assistant Lisa, who lived a few houses away from mine.

"Hi, Lisa" I said going over to the counter

"Who's this" She asked looking at Lily

"This is Lily, my daughter" I said

"Daughter?" She asked

"Everyone is going to find out eventually better now than later" I said

"Who's Little Lily's dad?" She asked

"Finn" I said

"She's gorgeous, she looks exactly like you" She said "Your dad's back as well"

"No, they are going away for a few months to Europe" I said

"Them with their like 3 vacations at year" She said

"Yeah, it's like their 12th Honeymoon" I joked "Okay, there is literally no food in the house so I have to get some food" I said grabbing a basket and doing my shopping. On the way home I was walking past Noah's house and his mom was out gardening.

"Rachel, Noah said you were back" She said.

"Hi, Mrs. Puckerman" I said

"This must be Lily" She said looking into the pram.

"I suppose Noah told you about her" I said

"Yes, she looks just like you, but she has Finn's eyes" She said

"I never thought she did, she actually does" I said "I better get back before this milk goes sour"

"Okay, see you later" She said. I walked home and unpacked the groceries. Around 11:30 Finn called.

"Hey, Babe, how are you and Lil" He asked

"Okay, I'm just back from getting some food, I'm really hungry, so I'm probably gonna make something to eat now then feed lily and that would be around 12:30, so I'll watch TV until 3 then I could walk over to the school and watch half of the glee rehearsal" I said

"Cool, I'll see you then" He said before hanging up. I did what I said to Finn, I got something to eat, fed Lily, watched TV, fed Lily again then walked over to the school. I walked into the choir room.

"Hi" I said walking in

"Rachel" Finn said coming over.

"Hey, who bought the jersey?" I asked, and then Puck, Matt and Mike hide away.

"The what?" Kurt asked

"I think those three bought a red football jersey with Baby Hudson on it for a girl" I asked

"It'll be cute" Mike said. Everyone laughed. I lifted Lily out and Kurt clapped.

"It looks great on her" Kurt said. I handed her to Finn

"I've got to use the bathroom" I said walking out. On the way back I hear footsteps behind me.

"Rachel" She asked

"Hi, Ms. Pillsbury" I said

"What are you doing back?" She asked

"I've moved back, me and Lily" I said

"Who's Lily?" She asked

"My daughter" I said

"I think we need to have a talk" She said walking into her office. I sat down at the desk.

"Rachel being a single teen mom is hard" She said

"But, I'm not on my own, Ms. P, I have Finn, he is her dad" I said

"Oh" She said "Well, do you have any day-care set up, if you decide to come back to school" She asked

"I am going to set that up in a few days" I said

"Well, if you need any help the door is always open" She said.


End file.
